


徒然

by yiwuzhe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe





	徒然

或许只有最轻灵、最喑哑、最庄重、最激烈的音符才能形容出安东尼奥，亚瑟这么想着。他的钢笔倒在墨水瓶旁边，笔尖已近干涸，用力才能稍许磨出些浅黑色的印迹。他并非作家、也从不是画家，五线谱上密密麻麻的音符小调于他与东方的文字无异。在他决定拿出笔来描绘一点点的意象之前，他从没有想过最后竟只能写下这样的句子。  
那么换作色彩呢？他闭上了眼睛沉吟，却只能看到安东尼奥的脸。他说亚瑟，你是黑色、蓝色或者蓝黑色，我觉得是碳素墨水的那种黑，但是——安东尼奥拉长了音，在黑色卡纸上用红色涂料抹出一簇火焰、或者是一丛血管。亚瑟看不懂。顺着安东尼奥的视线看过去的画他从来都不懂。  
安东尼奥不理会他疑惑又略带嘲讽的眼神，自顾自把抹厚了的一点红色蹭在亚瑟脸上，之后的话他从来没有说出来过，他吻他，舌尖探进对方的口腔，把最后的音节都吞没了。

***

亚瑟曾经从来不觉得自己能遇上安东尼奥那样的人。他快活，随心所欲，走在街上路过一棵长势好的橘子树都能唱起歌，但有时又冷漠，后者的感觉亚瑟说不清，他只是觉得那种时候的安东尼奥，就好像沉进了一片他无法看到的海洋里，炽烈的阳光埋在黑色的水底，他却只能在岸边捡拾温暖的沙粒。   
一点点的，就从指缝里落出去了。  
亚瑟不喜欢这样，每到这种情况他总是格外的烦躁，因为无从理解而无法用言语表达，就只能毫无保留地在身体上告诉对方。他把牙齿啃噬的轨迹从锁骨一路延伸到喉结，安东尼奥抓着他的头发发出破碎的呻吟，尾音却又隐隐勾起一丝享受的冲动，他于是更加用力，抽出皮带捆住对方的双手。尔后安东尼奥的手腕常见瘀青，写生时他用乡音半真半假地威胁亚瑟：要是俺的手废了，你可得赔啊眉毛。  
赔，没关系，他赔。只要你受得起。

***

有时候他觉得安东尼奥的语言表达就像是来自天外，如果亚瑟用一种声音四种变调表达情绪，安东尼奥就能为同一个词找到至少八种说法。他有时候闲了就给亚瑟画速写，碳条蹭得一手黑，边画边从隔壁家阿姨的表女婿唠叨到楼下卖的番茄酱，他也说亚瑟，从发梢一路批判到衣服上的线头，他说亚瑟是他见过的表面上最无趣实际上却最疯狂的家伙。对，任是谁第一次见面时就互相厮打得头破血流都会觉得对方疯狂。  
亚瑟还记得那天的最后他们双双倒在后巷，他费力地试图让自己靠着墙站起身，安东尼奥一扯就又把他扳倒在地上。  
你干什么？我不介意再打你一顿。  
话虽如此声音却有气无力，安东尼奥看着他近在咫尺的脸突然笑起来，扯动着带血的嘴角，亚瑟看着都觉得疼痛，然后他混沌的大脑反应过来那是真的在痛，安东尼奥撑起身子，把脸凑上去吻了他。舔他染着血的牙齿。亚瑟痛得龇牙咧嘴却没有拒绝。  
一个吻代表着什么意义，他从来都不曾知道，就如同他早就忘了他们第一次见面时为了什么像仇人般扭打起来一样。

***

安东尼奥有时带他去看弗拉门戈，他们坐在台下看那些舞者击出鼓点，舞鞋踩在台上发出富有韵律的鸣响，安东尼奥用手指蘸着酒液在餐巾纸上划出一条条湿润的笔道，简单的线条勾勒出的东西是那么奇妙，亚瑟在一个恍惚间觉得它们就像是他研究的那些数字，简单的排列永无穷尽，在极致之后会让人感叹其严整神秘的美感。他试着向安东尼奥表达出这个想法，后者安静地听着，最后将那些纸巾毫不吝惜地撕成碎片。  
亚瑟在对方浅绿色的眸子里看到自己错愕的神情，安东尼奥却笑着把沾湿的手指蹭上他的脸。手指滑过的地方是雪莉酒的醇芳气味，那根手指从他的耳旁轻轻绕过脸颊画了一个圈又欺上眉骨，酒精刺的亚瑟眼睛生疼，在他觉得自己快要流出眼泪的时候，安东尼奥凑上来，在观众们的喝彩声中吻上他的嘴唇。  
他的手指很冷，嘴唇却烫得让亚瑟想起火焰。

***

亚瑟已经不记得他们是如何亲密过，一支烟、一杯酒、一场口角，一张来不及完成的画，都足以构成理由与借口。他不记得安东尼奥最早对他说的一句话是什么，就如同反过来也不记得自己说的。  
他由此觉得自己是在做梦，一场梦里，你永远不会记得一切是如何开始，却总会知道一切如何结束。  
安东尼奥说，那么这是我做过的最漫长的梦。他捡起亚瑟丢在地板上的草稿纸，折出一只纸飞机顺着窗口扔出去。白色的纸面反射阳光，在亚瑟的视线里化为一个淡淡的光斑，笔直地坠了下去。  
他转过头，身后的屋子里空无一人。

***

安东尼奥乘的船消失在二月，那一天亚瑟在商店里看到一张抽象画，他签了张不菲的支票买下它。色彩浓烈的画布上，平滑的线条如同数字一样无休止地排列下去。他把它搬回自己的公寓，想着不管怎么样也要说服对方把这张画挂起来，生日礼物总是不容拒绝。  
浑然不知自己连送出这张画的机会都没有。  
他耐心地等到他们给安东尼奥举办葬礼。墓园里的野花带着露水，他拾起几支，和一把沙子一起扔进了大海。  
他在沙滩上用手指按记忆里祖母给他看的图画书划出些图案。他的老祖母被全家认为是疯子，但他喜欢她，她对他说自己是女巫，他还记得小时候祖母指给他看那些被关在花苞里的精灵，很久以后他知道那是花蕊透光的影子。但是那个时候他信了。  
祖母说，把一个人的名字刻在沙滩上，让海水把咒语一起带走，你会忘记他，直到他醒来，吻你的额头。  
他做完这一切等待涨潮，想安东尼奥听完后一定会笑很久很久。

***

安东尼奥旅行前曾带他去教堂祷告。亚瑟不信他信的教，安东尼奥陪他站在广场最远的地方。  
他看着对方专注地亲吻十字架的样子，突然觉得有点好笑。  
不断有人从他们身边经过，亚瑟听到它们窃窃私语，他忍不住转头时被安东尼奥握住了手。  
“专心些。你笑什么呢？”  
亚瑟没有回答，因为一位年迈的长者停在他们身边。老人说了什么，亚瑟如今已经忘得一干二净，然而他听到的安东尼奥的声音却在记忆里如此清晰，带着一点点慵懒的笑意，又洒脱自如。声音并不大，却坚定无比。  
“不，我爱他。”  
他在或许再也不会庇佑他的神的面前，这样说着。  
“我爱亚瑟•柯克兰。”  
从那个时候起亚瑟就已经明白，自己试图遗忘他并为此已做及将来或许会做的一切，都将是徒然。 

END


End file.
